More Than You
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: [Prologue] "Mungkin aku akan langsung melamar kerja." / "Maledeus Academy?" / "Dia adalah orangnya." / EXO's Fanfiction / HunTao,KrisTao,HunHan / WARN!BoysxBoys,OOC,Typo(s),Crack Pair! / Don't like? Read First!


Title: More Than You

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: HunTao, KrisTao, HunHan

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little Bit Humor

Rated: T-M

Warning!

BoysxBoys, Unknown Story Line, Absurd, Alur kecepetan, Gak asik, Gak nyambung, OOC, Typo(s), Crack Pair

Don't Like? Read First:3

_Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_:)

oOo

"Setelah lulus, kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun hyung padaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sambil meminum jus jerukku.

"Mungkin aku akan langsung melamar kerja. Suho hyung sudah memberikanku izin untuk bekerja di cafe-nya," balasku. Baekhyun hyung pun tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya pintar, Tao. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mendaftar beasiswa saja?" usul Baekhyun hyung. Aku tetap menggeleng.

"Kau tahu sendiri, hyung, aku sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Jika aku meneruskan sekolahku, aku mau makan apa?" Baekhyun hyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Banyak kesempatan yang sayang untuk kau lewati, Huang ZiTao. Berpikirlah lagi," ucap Baekhyun hyung. Lalu, Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

'_Ternyata ada Chanyeol hyung,'_ batinku ketika melihat, di pintu kantin, Baekhyun hyung sedang memeluk tiang berjalan itu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membaca bukuku lagi, mengabaikan suasana bising khas kantin disekitarku.

oOo

Senja mulai tertelan oleh gelap. Hanya tinggal aku sendiri di sekolah ini. Sungguh, bulu kudukku merinding ketika aku melewati lorong panjang yang sepi ini. Aku pun mulai berlari kecil menuju ruang loker.

Sesampainya di sana, aku tidak sengaja melihat sesosok berjubah hitam sedang menatapku. Kakiku gemetar. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan kedua kakiku itu. Ingin rasanya berteriak, namun kerongkonganku seperti tercekat. Akupun berkedip berharap dia menghilang. Dan benar saja, dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku pun menoleh kesegala arah untuk meyakinkan dia sudah pergi. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan ke arah lokerku.

Akupun sampai di depan loker bernomor _608_. Ya, lokerku. Kombinasi nomor yang aneh dimana 6 adalah angka yang diyakini melambangkan setan sedangkan 8 adalah angka keberuntungan dan 0 adalah angka netral sebagai jembatan kedua angka itu.

Aku membuka lokerku dan memasukkan buku-buku yang sudah kupakai hari ini lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan kupelajari nanti malam. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sebuah amplop tergeletak di dasar lokerku. Aku pun mengambilnya.

"_Maledeus Academy_? Apa itu? Baru pertama kali aku mendengar akademi itu. Apakah itu sekolah lanjutan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Akupun membuka amplop itu.

_Maledeus Academy_

_Selamat! Anda adalah salah satu dari calon murid kami. Datanglah kemari hari Minggu pukul 6 sore. Alamatnya berada dibalik surat ini._

_Kami tidak menerima penolakan bentuk apapun! Jika Anda menolak, Anda akan menanggung sendiri akibatnya._

_Headmaster of Maledeus Academy_

Aku pun membaca surat itu sekali lagi. Lalu aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya, kebahagiaanku berkurang banyak hari ini. Akupun memasukan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya.

"Haruskah aku datang? Siapa tahu ini hanya surat iseng dari Chanyeol hyung atau Kai? Tapi, bagaimana jika surat ini bukan hanya surat iseng?" aku pun bingung sendiri. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk datang hari Minggu nanti. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko apapun untuk hal yang seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi, gerbang sekolah akan dikunci." Aku pun membereskan buku-buku yang akan kubawa pulang ke dalam tas lalu mengunci lokerku dan berlari ke arah gerbang depan.

oOo

Malam ini pun aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan surat itu. Lalu, aku mengambil surat dari dalam amplopnya dan membaliknya untuk melihat alamat tempat tersebut.

"Ini kah yang mereka sebut alamat?! Ayolah, aku tidak pintar dalam teka-teki!" gerutuku yang sampai menggema di dalam kamar apartemen kecilku ini.

_Kemanapun jarum bergerak, ia tidak akan menemukannya._

"Apa maksudnya? Jarum? Jarum apa?" gerutuku.

_Fajar melihatmu, tak ingin kau berpaling._

"Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya aku mengerti," ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun mendudukan diriku di atas kasur.

_Lihatlah! Bahkan duplikatmu pun tahu!_

"Maksudnya, bayangan?" akupun mengerutkan kening sambil terus membaca.

_Kau tak biasa menggunakannya. Namun kau sering menggerakannya._

"Eh? Apa?" akupun memutuskan untuk langsung membacanya tanpa berkomentar dulu. Membuatku pusing ternyata. Ugh!

_Kemanapun jarum bergerak, ia tidak akan menemukannya._

_Ketika fajar melihatmu, kau berpaling!_

_Lihatlah! Bahkan duplikatmu pun tahu!_

_Bahwa kau tak biasa menggunakannya. Namun kau sering menggerakannya._

_Walaupun gerakannya kecil, kau tetap merasakannya._

_Tarikannya yang lembut. Membuatmu terlena dan masuk ke dalamnya._

_Ikutilah, maka kau akan tahu._

_(Hutan Roseford)_

"Hutan Roseford? Apa maksudnya aku harus pergi ke hutan itu baru mengikuti puisi, yang agak, tak nyambung ini?" batinku dalam hati.

Akupun sedikit meremas surat itu lalu berbaring sambil terus menatap surat itu.

"Sebenarnya, akademi macam apa kau ini?" tanyaku pada surat itu. Oke, anggaplah aku gila atau apa.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur saja! Besok pagi aku akan membicarakannya dengan Baekhyun hyung. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu?" kataku pada diriku sendiri lalu aku pun terlelap.

_**End of Tao's POV**_

oOo

_**Someone's POV**_

"Apakah kau yakin, dia orangnya?" aish, tua bangka! Untuk apa aku membohonginya?! Aku ini terlalu pintar untuk membuat permasalahan yang sama!

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Saya yakin, _dia_ adalah orangnya," jawabku. Tua bangka itu pun terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, dapatkan dia sebelum para makhluk bodoh itu mengetahuinya!" perintahnya padaku. Aku pun merunduk sebagai tanda kesediaanku akan perintahnya.

"Sekarang, kau pergi dan persiapkan dirimu. Dan kau tak akan kerja sendiri, Anak Muda," selang beberapa detik, aku tertegun. Aku biasa bekerja sendiri, namun mengapa sekarang aku harus bekerja bersama orang lain?

"Memangnya, siapa yang akan bekerja dengan saya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Lalu, tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kananku.

"Dia yang akan membantumu. Kali ini kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh lagi! Mengerti?" bentak si Tua Bangka itu.

Aku mendengus dan melirik tajam ke arah _partner_ baruku ini. Yah, memang enak sekali menjadi anak kesayangan Tua Bangka ini.

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia," ucapku sambil merunduk sekali lagi.

Akupun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan si Tua Bangka dengan _partner_ baruku mengikuti dari belakang.

"Yah, aku berharap kau tidak menggunakan kesempatak keduamu ini dengan bodoh, Bocah!" ejeknya. Akupun memutar bola mataku.

"Ini kasusku, jangan coba memerintah atau menasihatiku!" sentakku emosi. Dia pun terkekeh.

"Dengan ejekkan seperti ini saja, kau sudah terbakar emosi. Berpikirlah, Bocah! Jangan memakai ego mu itu! Jaga wibawamu atau kau benar-benar akan hancur di tangan Yang Mulia," dia pun pergi meninggalkanku yang termenung.

Yeah, terima kasih, dia berhasil membuatku berpikir ulang mengenai diriku sendiri.

-TBC-

Risa's Cuap-Cuap

Annyeong Chingudeul, Risa balik lagi dengan FF baru. Judulnya _More Than You_.

Aduh Risa balik-balik bukannya nyelesein FF sebelumnya, malah bikin FF baru! Maaf deh chingudeul, Risa lagi _blank_. Gak tega nulis Luhan jadi punya masalah pendengaran gitu:( padahal itu buatan Risa sendiri-_-"

Yaudah, sekarang Risa lagi mencoba membangun _feel_ FF itu lagi. Sedang berusaha! Tenang saja! Dan Risa seneng pake banget. Soalnya banyak banget yang nge-_review_ FF _Round Round to You_! Wuhu! Seneng banget deh pokoknya! Dan Risa gak bakal ngecewain reader-deul yang udah menyempatkan diri baca dan review FF tersebut!

Ngomong-ngomong soal FF _More Than You_ ini, Risa kurang puas sama prolognya. Soalnya Risa kesel banget! Kakak Sepupu Risa waktu itu kan lagi main ke rumah Risa. Nah, pas itu, Risa lagi nulis prolognya. Terus, tiba-tiba, peett, dia mencet tombol _power_ laptop Risa! Kan nyebelin! Mana itu prolog belom di _save_ lagi!

_Auto-save_ pun ternyata gak bantu! Gak tau kenapa, dia gak nge-_save_ atau _back up_ apa yang udah Risa tulis! Makin kesel lah! Argh pokoknya waktu itu pengen gegulingan rasanya!

Sudah cukup curcolnya Risa. Kalo gak distop, bisa-bisa malah jadi novel curhatnya Risa-_-" Duh, bawelnyaa:(

_Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_^^


End file.
